


CAT

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Damian is a cat, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: Summary: Jason很明确地拒绝过，但他的兄弟们擅长逃脱责任。





	CAT

**Author's Note:**

> 整体而言还是轻松沙雕向，但后面对于42关系的理解，我加入了很浓厚的个人观点以及滤镜，简称或许会出现争议的OOC。因此我分了1与2，1请放心食用，但从2开始你们就要注意了。本人不算是看漫画特别多、喜欢记录跟考究的人，全然出自自己对角色的的定义来写。  
无论如何，感谢观看，以及欢迎留下评论！

1  
“Damian?”这是Jason。

“Damian。”这是Tim。

“慢着，”Dick从不断拿猫零食挑逗这只完全无视他的猫中抬头，“你怎么知道他是Dami？”

“首先，我从来没见过这么瞧不起人的美短。”Jason鄙夷，“其次，以每次集会我都刻意拖到最后一刻才到的情况来看，臭小鬼缺席几乎是不可能的，因为那个有Dicky issue的小弟弟怎么会对好哥哥说不。”听到这里Tim嘲笑地看了眼正在酝酿怒火的黑猫，Jason不以为然，继续发表他的演讲，“综上所述，如果不是Damian变成了猫就是这只猫忽然有了小崽子的性格，介于后者过于反动物保护法了，因此答案只能是前者。”

“满分。”Tim鼓掌，“简直精彩，大红。”

Jason先一步捏住Damian命运的后颈肉保住了自己的俊脸，原本张牙舞爪的小猫咪瞬间像只布偶似的竟然甚是可爱。Jason啧啧称奇，并补充道：“谢谢你的捧场，Timbo，但以防你不知道，我温馨提醒你也是个Dicky issue患者，只不过你长大了羞于表现出来罢了。”又在Tim老脸一红即将发作指控他有那个谁问题之际，把手里的Damian丢到Tim脸上。

可怜的俊脸。幸好不是自己的。

“Little Wing……”Dick也没急着去分开那一人一猫，反而笑嘻嘻地看着Jason。

“Hush，黄金男孩，我知道你们叫我来的目的不纯。”Jason的白眼几乎翻到后脑勺，“以及我的答案是，不。”

“操你们的，不。”

“37号特工有任务！”现在到了Dick的述求，Jason将其归为责任推脱，“Bruce在瞭望塔那边有事要忙，泰坦那边Tim……”

“For God‘s shake，我还得确保公司的运营！”Damian命运的后颈肉再一次被掐住了。

好吧，他是心疼他的继任的。“我想Alfred不介意在制作阿福猫的粮食时多预一份。”

“Alfred介意，他要我们自己解决。”Dick接过Damian，为这只可怜的小东西撸毛。Jason发现，它的下巴被挠时甚至会发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“女孩们？”Jason不死心。

Tim为他耐心答疑，逐一扫除他的心理防线，“Gordon一家去了海边度假，Stephanie要上课，Cass在香港，或者你去联系一下我们的姑姑？”

“……”哥谭是大同了吗连警长都有时间休假了。

“如果你想给小乔送个惊喜，我劝你别，Lois对猫毛过敏。”

见Jason开始动摇，Dick乘势补充，“我们问过Zat，魔法一个星期内绝对会消失，没有副作用，不需要真爱之吻也不需要爱的灌溉。只要每天晒晒太阳吃饱饭就可以了。”

Jason懒得吐槽Dick平时都看些什么，也不想问他们自己到底是做错什么了让他们觉得Red Hood很闲。最终还是向Dick烦透了的星星眼以及Tim的黑眼圈妥协了。

Jason开摩托过来，回程又不愿换辆轿车。再加上Damian根本不想待在笼子里在风中凌乱，无奈之下男人只好把动物揣进自己的怀里。“安分点。”Jason的声音闷在头盔里，猫抖抖耳朵，倒也舒舒服服地享受对方的体温闭上了眼。

直到他被揉揉脑袋，才从浅睡中醒过来。Damian从Jason的皮衣里探出头，蹬了下男人的肚子，跳到地面上。

Jason也不恼，警告:“不准碰植物，不准抓沙发，不准乱咬。”就任他独自适应环境了。

为了夺得他的战利品，Damian以前来过这。愚蠢至极但还是有效地博得父亲以及前任罗宾们认可的行为，三人各有长处，个性鲜明，也算是获得了Damian不同程度的认可。

更换一身居家服的Jason看着这只黑色猫咪一本正经地到处巡逻，笑了出来，并收获一个狰狞的猫脸。

本想夸赞Red Hood的生活环境不至于跟另外两个那般堕落，但本质上他还是个混蛋。正寻找一片净土卸下自己的储水箱好报复一下，然后Damian就被混蛋捞了起来。急了眼还打算挣扎一通，但又考虑到被掐住后颈肉的样子太过丢人，便安分了。

“聪明。”Jason点点他的黑色脑袋，仿佛这人对猫还真的有那么一套。“你是经历了什么才沦落到这一步的？”

明知Damian说不了话却又故意逗他，他收起利爪用猫掌推了把对方的脸，不满地咕噜着。

“嗯。我知道了。”Jason看上去若有所思。

你知道什么了？！Damian瞪着他的绿眼珠。

“你闯入了小马宝莉的魔法世界遇到了彩色独角兽，由于你又臭又火爆的脾气被当作反派而扔进了一个池子，最终你成为了一只邪恶的黑猫。”

“喵————”在Damian嘶吼着想划烂对方的脸蛋时，又一次被掐住了后颈肉。

“刚好你提醒我得替你剪指甲了。”

Damian真是气炸了当初被傻逼魔法师施咒的自己，不然他也不会沦落到现在这种被Red Hood翻肚皮面朝天摁着爪子剪指甲的地步。他闷闷不乐，又想起自己的俄国近代文学藏书，忽然悲愤交加，诗词短赋千言万语汇成一句凄惨的喵。

“叫什么，我很轻的。”Jason又捏了下他的粉色肉垫。

有些人活着，但他已经死了。

被收拾干净后，Jason给Damian制作了一个简单的猫砂盘。想着没事可干，又或者只是戏弄够了，就自己窝在落地窗前的懒人沙发上看书了。

Damian舔了舔自己已经毫无威胁力的爪子，不顾房间主人的阻止，跳到对方的床上又眯了一会。

这一次他被食物的香味唤醒。

恰逢饭点，再加上中午Dick跟Tim根本没让他吃上什么舒心的料理（老天在上他们甚至打算喂它吃猫粮），Damian好奇又期待地跳上吧台，观察正在里面忙碌的身影。不得不说，看Todd制做料理是一种享受，利落的刀工（Damian有信心自己能做得更好），游刃有余地控制调料比例，熟练地掌握火候，翻搅，又一阵令人垂涎的香味飘来。猫满足地蜷缩在吧台上，耐心等待他的美味佳肴。

值得顺带一提的是，Todd处理料理时的神情十分迷人。那与Damian以往见过的所有出自Red Hood的脸部表情不同，不是对着父亲摆出来的狠戾，也不是对兄弟们的不耐烦或者其他负面情绪。就单纯的专注，就能将Jason俊俏的五官展现出不一样的感觉。简而言之，Jason长得很好看。猫轻轻哼了一下，唾弃为自己飘散的思绪。

“你在这。”Jason回过头，发现这团黑糊糊的小东西。“你的晚餐应该还是得按照猫的标准来，不然胃会受不了。”男人开始在饭桌摆盘，“所以。别看了，这些你都不能吃。”

来自一只猫脸上的‘你他妈在逗我’还是十分有趣的。

Jason笑出声，“你的在微波炉里热着。”他把一盘同样色香味俱全的猫饭推到Damian面前，“不用客气，以及，杜绝浪费。”

Damian感激（如果是他，就不会使用这个词）地看了Jason一眼，便狼吞虎咽起来。很香但味道很淡，米饭全部由鱼汤浸泡过，中间还混杂了许多鱼丝。他能想象男人是怎么起掉里头的骨，再把肉片一点点撕开来。

听猫吃饭时发出的咕噜声，Jason藏在勺子下的嘴角微微上扬。

“洗澡，不然睡沙发。”晚饭后他们开启了新一轮对峙。

Damian有洁癖，这是他保持房间最整洁的原因之一。纵使他在刺客联盟杀人如麻的时候，也会在浴血奋战后丢掉所有沾上血渍的衣物。可如今成为猫，这种动物厌水的本能叫嚣他远离浴室那缸满得甚至可以浸死他的水。

‘我有舔干净！！！！’Damian高举他的爪子，示意被他舔的干净的发亮的毛，‘从头到尾！全身上下！！’

“用你的口水。”Jason知道他在反驳什么，毫不留情地指出。

‘猫的口水是干净的！愚蠢！！休想让我睡沙发！’

“那你不准进房间。”男人下最后通牒。

Damian要肯听话就不是Damian了。一切发生在电光火石之间，黑猫一蹦，跳离了沙发，全力向卧室方向冲刺。‘反正我上都上了，你有本事别睡床。’猫竖起兽瞳，盘算着。然后他被身手敏捷的Red Hood掐住了后颈肉。

操。

他只是还没能适应四肢行走。

“哈。”Jason得意的脸蛋近在咫尺，Damian甚至失去了爪子。

他又死了。

“我给了你选择。”

最终万分不愿，身负耻辱，视死如归，被摁在了浴缸里饱受肥皂的折磨。

反正Jason看上去挺开心的。

Red Hood的夜巡在Jason整理好一切之后开始，男人像对待弱智一样嘱咐Damian好好睡觉，不要乱跑，走失了后果自负。临走前还贴心地留下一盏小夜灯。

Damian想说有光他根本睡不着，奈何猫爪子根本调不了夜灯，最终自暴自弃的窝在被子里享受片刻宁静。

回忆今日的种种，他觉得自己自出生以来所坚守的尊严被践踏得体无完肤了。他刺客联盟的未来盟主，蝙蝠侠之子，世界上最强大的结合。竟被一个不知好歹的犯罪巷出身的混混尽情蹂躏。愤恨之情溢满心头，他差点咬舌自尽。

不行，可不能便宜了那几个混蛋。复仇大计已经在脑海中呈现雏形，忽然便意来袭，Damian还是乖乖地拉在他的猫砂盘上。

深夜，Red Hood带着硝烟与哥谭雾水的味道归来。已经全身放松摊着的Damian默默祈求对方快些收拾关灯让他睡觉，直到他细心一嗅，一缕血腥味飘进鼻腔里。肉食动物会对血腥味特别敏感，Damian警惕起来。跳下床，蹑手蹑脚地踏着阴影出去。

按目及之处判断，Hood刚刚参与了一场火拼，似乎没有中弹，擦伤倒是不少。尽管触目惊心，但Damian知道这些对于义警而言根本不值一提。成为动物后的感官格外灵敏，以至于Jason脱掉衣服时发出细微的痛哼Damian都捕捉得一清二楚。

懦弱。Damian评价道。

赤裸的上身暴露背部几道深浅不一的刀口。Jason正僵直身板给伤口消毒，但背上受伤最严重的地方过于刁钻，男人怎么反折手臂都碰不到，正打算拿酒精直接从背后浇上去的时候，Damian出声制止了他。

“乖宝宝还没睡觉？”Jason调笑他，脸色却比起分别时苍白不少。

Damian用洗手液给自己其中一只爪子消了毒，在它不接触地面的前提下一颠一颠地来到Jason身后，用仅剩一节的短指甲勾起酒精棉，笨拙地给伤口消毒。

好吧，这下Jason可没想到。

“……谢啦”男人闷声说。

身后传来咕噜咕噜的回答。

2  
猫的习性让Damian变得懒惰，一觉醒来的时候已经快十点了。

生物钟絮乱没有给他带来太多负担，因为它只是一只猫。连续好几天，被夜晚活动拒之门外，打不了游戏，画不了画，约等于他已经无所事事了。Jason让他有事没事可以多出去走走，但经历过离地面10厘米高视角的哥谭后，他又宁愿待在Jason家里了。何况老实在家待着也不需要常常洗澡。

经过几天观察，Damian大致摸透了Jason闲暇时间的安排，无非就看看书，做些甜点，不时还跟其他人联机玩玩游戏之类，偶尔会有几通关于黑帮事物的电话搞得Jason心烦气躁。

安逸过头的猫生令Damian开始对自己迟迟尚未恢复的身体感到焦虑。

猫迈着优雅的步子正寻找他的室友。不出所料，Jason窝在懒人沙发上看书。Dick如今不算久住庄园所以Damian还不清楚，但偶尔经过Tim的房间时，Damian总能在凌乱的杂物中找到几篓高高叠起的大部头，无非是经济科技相关的著作以及个别学术研究报告。Jason的阅读种类更要广泛许多，军事理论，经济，哲学，诗集甚至经典言情小说……猫瞳撇了眼男人手里捧着的简奥斯丁，显然对方更偏爱这个。

关于阅读，Damian认为这是所有人都必备的学习渠道，义兄们的阅读量足够达到他满意的标准——小孩乐意将此归为他父亲的功劳。选书的标准因人而异，而Jason的阅读品味真的很独特。Damian站在偌大的书架前，沉醉于出自书籍的纸质香味，这里远比不上庄园的藏书室，但足够体现出Jason丰富的精神世界了。

猫不由得对窗边看书的人出了神。

他开始对有关Jason的一切感兴趣了。

“怎么，你也想看？”Jason从书里抬起头。

猫没吱声，意外乖巧地朝对方伸手的方向走去。跳入Jason怀里，来回在别人大腿上踩圈，觉得舒适了，便蜷缩起来。Jason没有笑他过于猫化的行为，而是翻到他喜欢的那一章，温声念着。

日光是最好的照明，男人的体温是最合适的温度，入耳的嗓音低沉柔和。也许他们都无心点明，猫咪柔软的尾巴正表达愉悦地扫着Jason的手臂，而他正不由自主地撸着怀里的猫咪。

舒适平和。

午饭后Jason提出外出购物的打算，“跟着可以，但你得待在笼子里。”Damian踹了这简陋破烂的笼子一脚表达不满，那是他们之前从庄园杂物房翻出来的，谁知道里面曾经放过什么。Damian又在Jason开口拒绝之前翻开一本百货特惠杂志，指着里头的宠物太空舱嗷嗷直叫。

“唔……行吧。”虽然让他这个米八壮汉背着个猫咪背包真的很滑稽。

结果是他们俩吸引了一路围观。

“别伸手，它没打针。”Jason郑重警告打算挑逗Damian的女孩们。

‘我不会携带病菌！！’猫在包里撕心裂肺。

“坏孩子。”Jason拍了下透明板。

Jason把Damian放在购物车上，象征性地拿绳子捆住他，毕竟他们至少得遵守商场规定。

“讲真，你会沦落到玩这些吗？”经过宠物区时，Jason刻意停在一堆宠物玩具面前。

Damian懒得理睬他，直到被一颗拴着羽毛铃铛吸引了注意。

Jason坏心眼的拿铃铛在他面前晃了晃，清脆的声音让Damian本能地立即伸爪子去拍它，等到回过神来恼怒地蹦到Jason手臂上卖力啃咬着。

Jason幸灾乐祸，“是的，你会。”然后，慈祥和蔼地把玩具丢进购物车里。

‘啧。’

当Dick看到Jason提着好几袋战利品一边嘟囔抱怨着什么一边撞开家门时，他简直要被两双绿眼睛可爱得背过气去。

“我知道你们能相处得很好！”Dick想去抱围在Jason脖子上的黑猫，却被无情拒绝了。

“我讨厌别人闯进我家，Grayson。”Jason卸下身上的重物，倒也没太大恶意。

“我来之前有发简讯给你。”Dick凑过来从袋子里翻出一条冰棒，不由分说地拆了塞进嘴里。

对面一人一猫都‘啧’了一声。

“噢，我收到了，一分钟前。”Jason白了他一眼，继续收拾东西。Damian这时就跳到他那几日没见的大哥怀里。

“有何贵干？”

“别这么冷漠嘛、”Dick吧嗒着嘴里的冰棍，一边快乐地撸Damian的毛，然后单手将他举到自己面前，“我来带你回家啦！”

Jason愣了一秒，继而不着痕迹地继续收拾，“你现在又有空了？特工同志。”

“暂告段落。”Dick转过来看他，“要帮忙？”

主人乐得轻松，“把这个移到那边的饮水机隔壁。”

Dick对着两排啤酒吹了下口哨，“也许哪天我们可以一起来些。”

“嗯哼。”

Damian在一旁端坐着，观察Dick跟Jason的相处情况。

“事实上，Zat找到了破解魔法的方法。”Dick自觉将其他杂货从袋子里拿出来递给Jason，“Damian可以提早变回来。我觉得也不好耽误你这么长时间，而且Damian也得继续学业，就让她明天来庄园了。”

Jason在客厅厨房来回走动，没有正眼望他。

Dick态度变得小心翼翼，“还是说，你想跟Dami再处一段时间，直到他自己变回来？”

“当然不。”几乎是立刻抬头。接着，Jason又移开了视线。

一瞬间Damian被夺走了呼吸，从惊讶到喜悦的转换只需要Jason一个眼神。而在Jason再一次走进厨房之前，Damian得到了。Todd这是……这是不舍得吗？ 

同样看出Jason的情绪，Dick善意提议，“那不如这样，明天你送Dami回庄园，Alfred也想见见你。可以吗，Dami？”男人朝猫使眼色。

Jason发誓这是跟Damian生活以来他听过最甜腻的喵。

Dick死皮赖脸地留在这蹭了顿饭。期间他还使用了他们刚买的逗猫棒，猫在跳跃蹦跶间疲惫地发出怒吼，而男人玩得不亦乐乎，顺带收获了一堆咬痕。最后带着拍照拍到自动关机的手机，留下明天Alfred会做很多小甜饼的保证，Dick快乐地离开了。

正从浴室放好水准备出去捉猫，结果Jason从门边探头，猫已经在面前站定了。

“我猜你也不想明天变回来后闻到一身口水味。”

Damian径直跳到浴缸边上，眨巴着绿眼睛让Jason给他洗澡。

好吧，居然这么乖。

Jason困惑，但没有再说话，走过去坐在浴缸旁的小凳子上，把Damian放进水里。得知明天要离开的小孩变得乖顺起来，他没有因为怕水死命扑腾着，而是挂在Jason的手掌上任由男人给他抹上肥皂泡。

Damian的顺从反而让Jason失去了戏弄的兴趣。直到夜巡时间，Damian推着头罩到Jason面前嗷嗷呜呜的，一副蓄势待发的样子。

“你想去夜巡？”Jason拿起Red Hood的外套。

猫点头回答他。

“你明天就能变回Robin了。”听起来不像是拒绝，倒有沟通的意味。

尽管是同一个人，但Damian知道猫与Damian Wayne在Jason Todd面前是不同的。很难说在Damian变回人类后，Jason还欢不欢迎他出现在家里。他不是Dick能偶尔跟Jason来一段啤酒时光，他也不是Tim能打着交换情报的幌子蹭几顿早餐或者下午茶， Robin与Red Hood甚至同时出动的机会都不会多。

他们度过这些更贴近平凡生活的时间，之于Damian而言，意义非凡。如果明天他就是Damian Wayne，那么作为cat，他想做些Damian很难与Jason Todd共同实现的事情。

那还有什么比夜巡对于义警来说更美妙的事呢？

Jason看起来真的有在考虑这个选项，Damian索性钻进头罩里，不动。

他在撒娇。Jason压住了想要拿手机拍下来的冲动，俯身敲敲自己的头罩，“那你得跟紧了。”

一切准备就绪，Red Hood把Damian揣进皮夹时又停了下来，“等等。”男人回去翻着柜子，随后拿来一块布料给Damian披上，“仪式感。”

手指磨蹭着下巴有些痒，但Damian很享受这种与Jason近距离的接触。穿戴完毕，Jason满足地拍拍手掌，把他抱到镜子面前。

那是一件宠物用的Robin披风，布料粗糙，但身前的R模仿得有那么点意思。Jason给猫套上了兜帽，头顶那儿还给猫咪的两只耳朵露出来的空间。很可爱。即使这是他自己，Damian也觉得这套装很可爱。

如果Jason看仔细些，他会发现猫在笑。

这是哥谭的另一个视角，属于Red Hood的地盘，以他的方法行事。在Red Hood朝几个敌对势力的毒贩开枪的时候，Damian动摇了。他曾经杀过许多人，以各种残酷的方式，愤怒与狂戾几乎刻在他的骨子里，而这些都是Batman希望他能摆脱掉的东西。Damian知道Jason用的是橡胶弹，但不妨碍持枪者瞄准敌人的关键部位。

死亡能够肃清罪恶，但没人有权利支配他人生死。前者是Red Hood归来时的信仰，而后者是Batman处事的信条。

父亲与Todd就像从一个起点分支开来的两条道路，一左一右，一南一北，Damian忽然觉得自己就像站在了一个中间点，他遵从父亲的所有命令以及教义，但他又能深刻理解Red Hood的行动理念。

一种接近于背叛的负罪感油然而生，他讨厌与父亲的思想相违背，但又享受与家族反叛者之间产生的共情。那种隐秘的，Dick跟Tim都理解不了的，共享秘密的窃喜。

Red Hood每开一枪，这种感觉在Damian心里头又更深一层。

或许这是命中注定。从一开始，Bruce就注定走上成为Batman的道路，注定结识四个性格迥异的男孩，而Jason跟Damian注定给Bruce的生命里抹上一道痛苦的沉重的痕迹。

他们终将互相吸引。

Jason直接踩上Black Mask名下的一栋大楼里，与一群喽啰正展开一场人数悬殊的搏斗，为了行动方便，猫早就跳到了安全距离。Red Hood完全能够应付，但他不希望对方受伤。

Damian找到了控制室，直接关掉了总电源。让Red Hood速战速决。

“告诉那个面具男，别打这批货的主意。”Red Hood用枪口指向一个看起来像管事儿的人，“不然下次我毁的不止是一栋楼这么简单。”

接着他一拳砸晕了地上已经吓得脸色发青的废物。

“时机不错。”Red Hood摸摸刚跳进怀里的小东西。

等Red Hood交代完剩下的烂摊子，已经快凌晨三点了。

他们疲惫地爬上床，Jason甚至没有要求已经沾满细菌的猫重新洗澡，就沉沉睡过去了。迷糊间，一团柔软温暖的毛绒蜷缩到他的脖子旁，他觉得痒，伸手糊了把，就随它去了。

这是一场滑稽的梦，它像极了低端畅销电子读物，荒唐乏味。能醒过来，对当事人绝对是一次从里到外的解脱。

被一道光笼罩，伴随一段冗长的咒语，Damian陷入昏睡。

没有梦，没有多愁善感，带着被抽光力气的虚脱感醒来，Damian看到自己五只分明的手。熟悉的房间，熟悉的管家，以及父亲熟悉的疲惫的脸。

Red Hood早就回到他的巢穴了。

END


End file.
